You Can't Run from Death
by Aeolian Mode
Summary: This story depicts the attack on the Bruma Mage's Guild, from a much more emotional and deep standpoint. Volanaro and J'skar centric.


Summary: This story depicts the attack on the Bruma Mage's Guild, from a much more emotional and deep standpoint. Volanaro and J'skar centric. Not slash, sickos. Enjoy.

A/N: Sorry about how silent I've been lately, haven't been able to write that much. Also, I haven't even completed the Mage's Guild quests yet. I just now beat this one and it moved me to write this. Anyway I did research AFTER I wrote the story and found out that the King of Worns, Mannimarco, is also Altmer. Whoops. Oh well. :P

Volanaro and J'skar laughed behind Jeanne's back as they safely tucked away another one of her "borrowed" apparatuses, a retort which was part of Jeanne's alchemy collection. They were in the midst of planning their next prank, and it was going very smoothly, at least for now. They needed to take it elsewhere, where none of the other guild members could see what they were doing.

"Jeanne won't know what hit her," The young Altmer, Volanaro, spoke with his usual fire and excitement as he decended a staircase. He had golden-colored skin, as all Altmer did. Unlike most Altmer, however, he was a prankster, though his intentions were always harmless.

"Yes, we've got her this time." Spoke his companion, a catlike Khajiit named J'skar. He had a grumbling voice, almost beastly. "But I know you haven't told me everything in your plan, Volanaro. What's next?"

"Okay." Volanaro said as he entered his quarters, followed by J'skar. Both were grinning widely. "Next, I'll need you to cast a minor flame trap on this. As soon as she tries to use it, her ingredients will be burned to a crisp! She'll have no idea what happened!"

"Perfect." J'skar grinned, the fur on his cheeks raising.

He watched his friend place the retort on a desk. J'skar then raised his hands, and snapped his fingers. A red glow enveloped the retort, and then disappeared into the object.

"There. Safely hidden."

"Okay. Now all we need to do is put this back at her alchemy set."

They began to leave, excited to see their next plan in action.

Volanaro and J'skar were the meaning of friendship. They both lived here at the Mages Guild in the snowy city of Bruma. They were quite content at spending their days planning pranks on the fellow guild members- their most common target was the guild stewardess, Jeanne, a young and well-mannered Imperial woman. She normally laughed along with Volanoro and J'skar's shenanigans, but lately, she has become tired of their games- which simply encouraged the two further. Their bond was inseparable, and their minds worked well together.

The two exited, tucking away the alchemy apparatus safely. As soon as they exited, however, they were completely unaware of what they were to find when they returned to the guild hall.

As soon as they stepped outside, they dropped their jaws and their pulses raced. Standing in the hall, were four necromancers, one of which was the most evil of them all, the King of Worms.

Evil practicers of dark arts, Necromances were banned from the guilds recently by the Arch-Mage, Traven. It was believed that necromancy had been stamped out, but it was not so.

Noticing the two guildmates, the Necromancers turned and raised their arms to the air, dark energies glowing about them. Materializing from the ground, came many wraiths- evil creatures from the beyond.

"Run! Run, J'skar! Find Jeanne! Run!" Volanaro cried, and he stood his ground.

"Volanaro-" J'skar gasped, too scared to move.

"Run! Go upstairs!"

J'skar, frightened out of his wits, merely cast a vanishing spell, and disappeared from sight. He backed into a wall, his catlike eyes wide, observing all.

The wraiths began to surround the two, brandishing their weapons. The necromancers began to spread out, to search out and kill the mages here. Volanaro was left facing the King of Worms himself.

"So. You must be Volanaro, the spellmaker." The King of Worms grinned, his evil eyes focused on Volanaro.

"I... I know... I know powerful spells!" The young Altmer stammered. "You best leave... or I'll summon a Dremora Lord!"

The King of Worms chuckled. "Cute. You Altmer are full of yourselves, aren't you? Unfortunately for you, I can summon beings more powerful then any Daedra you can call to your aid." The King of Worms began to walk towards Volanaro. "But I'd rather save my powers for something more important..."

Volanaro backed up near J'skar, shuddering with fear. He watched the King of Worms reach for his pocket, and retrieve a shining black thing. A black soul gem.

"Now stand aside. The soul of the Khajiit is what I'm after."

"S... soul...?!"

The King of Worms raised his shining palm and lunged for the hidden J'skar. The invisible Khajiit let out a gasp of fear and fell to the ground. The King of Worms was after him!

J'skar shut his eyes and braced himself. But, he felt nothing. Nothing at all.

He looked up, and saw the King of Worms standing with his hand planted into Volanaro. The black soul gem glowed, and Volanaro dropped to the ground at J'skar's feet, lifeless.

The King of Worms chuckled.

He looked at J'skar and grinned.

Then, he walked away.

J'skar was left curled on the floor, weeping, soundlessly. He placed a paw on Volanaro's heart, feeling nothing. He looked at the bag Volanaro carried, the bag containing the trapped retort that would never hear him never laugh along with Volanaro. Reminded of Jeanne, he was left wondering if she survived.

He heard the hiss of wraiths surrounding the guild. He heard things crashing, blades slashing, people screaming. But his wits still did not return.

He retreated upstairs, trying to run, trying to hide. Even invisible, he could not hide from death and those who held it in their hands like a toy. Death claimed his best friend, and was claiming everyone in the guild.

There was no light left.

A/N: For anyone who's played and completed this quest, you should know that your character enters the guild and saves J'Skar... so at least there's some redeeming quality to this story I typed up.

I wrote this because I felt Volanaro and J'skar were too interesting characters and needed more tribute. I hope this story hasn't been done before.

Also, I hope this is clear: Volanaro sacrificed himself for J'Skar. Mannimarco wanted the soul of a powerful mage Khajiit specifically, and only had one soul gem on his person. So that's why he didn't kill J'Skar even if he knew where he was- because he wanted to preserve his soul until he could return with another Black Soul Gem. I think that explains the deal for what happens in the game.


End file.
